


Confrontation

by solangewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anger, Daddy Issues, F/M, i was too lazy to incorporate it into my megstiel fic, meg has problems, this is just a little drabble i wrote for lit class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangewrites/pseuds/solangewrites
Summary: Meg won't admit she has problems.





	

“What in the name of Chuck was that?”  Meg tossed her books into her locker with an angry clunk.

“That,” Ruby frowned, “was you being a total _demon_ to Sam Winchester. Why’d you have to bite his head off like that? He was just making conversation.”

“He asked about my dad! Az Masters is not a polite thing to talk about.”  Meg strode towards the school exit with a scowl on her face.

“He doesn’t know about your daddy issues Margaret!” Ruby trailed behind her older cousin with an exasperated air.

“I don’t have _daddy issues_!” Meg protested.

“Yeah, you kind of do. It’s not like you don’t have reason to, it’s just that-”

“Shut up Ruby. I’m perfectly well adjusted. I’m just a terrible person. It’s not mental or anything.” Meg yanked open her car door.

“Meg.” Ruby grabbed the other girl’s arm before she could slid into her seat.

“What Ruby? What?”

“It’s okay to be broken.”

The two girls locked eyes and Ruby thought back to earlier days when they had held hands, dressed up, and pretended to conquer and burn every last mortal on the earth. Those were good days. Now, they mostly avoided each other, except when Ruby wanted to mooch a ride, or Meg needed some help in terrorizing a bully.

“I’m _fine_.” Meg insisted, yanking her arm out of Ruby’s grip.

“Miss Masters?” A deep voice interrupted from behind the two and they spun around in unison. Meg heaved an inward sigh. Of course it was Castiel. The bloody angel was always sticking his nose where it didn’t belong.

“Castiel.” She replied coolly, folding her arms over her chest.

“Might ask what your issue seems to be? You were quite hostile to Sam earlier.”

“I don’t have an issue with Sam.”

“Then what was the reason behind your shouting match?” Castiel inquired as Ruby quietly slipped in the car. She knew how these two got, and she was not gonna be in the middle of their weird sexual-tension-and-related-daddy-issues thing they had.

“He was being a total jerk, that’s why.”

“That was not the impression Sam gave me. He said that-”

“Oh, yeah, because you can _always_ trust a Winchester, right? Like that time when you played capture the flag with that weird satanic gang? And Sam went to the other side and totally betrayed you because he had a thing for that weird Jess girl?”

Castiel’s jaw clenched and Meg knew she had hit a nerve.

“That is behind the point. Dean also said that-”

“Oh yes,” Meg drawled sarcastically, “Deanie boy. Everyone knows about your… _soft spot_ for that pretty boy. We all see the looks you two send each other.”

“Dean and I are friends. But that is beside the point.” Castiel glowered. “The point is that you were unnecessarily aggressive and rude to one of my associates and I demand that you apologize.” He leaned towards her with a fierce expression.

“To a Winchester? Never in your fluffy little life Feathers.” Meg practically shrieked back at him.

“You see, this is your problem Meg. You have too much pride. It keeps you from admitting your mistakes or issues. You aren’t being true to yourself.”

“True to myself? What is this, Disney channel? I don’t have time for that crap.”

“You don’t have time for yourself? For honesty?”

“There is no honesty in this world, and you know it!” Meg’s eyes sparked with unwanted emotion.

“Then what would you call this?” With that, Castiel viciously brought his face to hers in something others might have called a kiss. Meg bit his lip and tore herself away.

He stared at her, blue eyes suddenly sad as a small ruby drop glistened on his lip.

“Meg.” He whispered, eyes pleading with her. Meg blinked furiously.

“How dare you?” She whispered, flattening against the car.

“I’m sorry. I-” Castiel began. Meg shook her head abruptly, roughly wiping away a strange wetness from her eyes.

“Leave.”


End file.
